Grump Adventures
by TakeThePRNDL
Summary: Danny and Brian have liberated the future world from a long-ruling council, so they decide to chill at their own time for a while. Now they're going back to see what's happened to the world. This is also on the haitus


**Game Grumps is owned by Arin Hanson and Dan Avidan, and PAW patrol is owned by Nickelodeon(and whatever production companies behind it)**

 **A/N: Agrestic means more rural or rustic.**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere deep in the slow, eternal depths of the heavens drifts a planet called simply "Earth"**_  
 _ **And among the otherwise unremarkable population of this planet are two incredible heroes, destined to save the future from itself...**_

* * *

"Hey Brian, I made a time machine spaceship. You... wanna go on it?" Danny asked.

"Sure?" Brian replied.

"Yeah, okay cool" Dan said. "Let's go to 6970 and see how Katie's doing."

"Wasn't it Kristen?" Brian asked.

"Oh yeah it was." Dan replied. "Anyways, Let's go!"

Dan and Brian hopped in the time machine spaceship, not knowing that it's spatial destination was a bit off.

When they arrived, they noticed a much more agrestic view than in which they first went.

"What happened to the really big city we were in?" Dan asked.

"You sure this is 6970?" Brian asked, seeing Kristen. "Hey. It's Kristen."

"Hey!" Danny yelled, getting Kristen's attention.

"Oh hi!" Kristen said. "Long time no see! Where did you _go_?"

"Back to 2016." Danny said. "It's a time-travel spaceship."

"Really?" Kristen asked. "Well I'll fill you in. I really didn't want to participate in what liberating 5000 years of not doing _any_ one thing. Most people that didn't do that came here."

"And that is?" Brian asked.

"Adventure Bay they call it." Kristen said. "It was liberated in 6939."

"So the whole getting out 5000 years of not banging being let out all at once is over?" Dan asked.

"Yup." Kristen replied. "It was over by 6950. And even then it was only like 300 years. This I've heard is the 7th liberation movement of Adventure Bay. Apparently they had almost lost the capital. The mayor's been the same since 6950, as that's when formal government started. She's running for her 5th term."

"5 terms?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." Kristen said. "Hold on, Didn't you not talk the last time?"

"That's Ninja Brian" Brain said. "I'm just Brian."

"Huh." Kristen replied. "That's weird."

Brian shrugged.

"So what brings you here?" Kristen asked.

"Well I wanted to see how this place was doing." Dan said.

"So they've actually got a new weird law system." Kristen said. "They've recruited a 12 year old and some dogs to essentially run public services."

"What kind of system is that?" Dan asked.

"The one they're using." Kristen said.

"Okay. I guess." Dan replied.

"I could probably get there for ya." Kristen offered.

Dan nodded. "Why not?" He said.

"So..." Brian said. "How are we going to meet the most whacked up law system in the space-time continuum?"

Kristen ran off. "Keep up!" She said.

Dan sighed, before running off, following them. Brian explored on his own.

* * *

 **30 minutes later...**

* * *

Brian was walking about the streets of the city. He came across a large, pink building. **  
**

"Is this the mayoral office?" He asked, walking up to it. He discovered it was a vet/groomer place.

"Guess not." He said. "May as well walk in anyways." He walked inside, noticing a similarly pink room.

"Hi!" The lady, looking _really_ young for a business owner, waved.

"What are you?" Brian said. "Like 12? 13?"

"You shouldn't ask a lady that." She replied.

"I know that." Brian said in rebuttal. "You look _way_ too young to own this place."

'I don't." The lady said. "I work here."

"You still look way too young." Brian said.

"Yeah." The lady said. "I do make a good living though."

Brian shrugged. "I guess that works."

"I guess." The lady said. "You don't look like a dog-owner. What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for the mayor." Brian said.

"Ah." The lady said. "Well she's busy with something, I can show you the third in command."

"Let me guess." Brian said, kinda ticked off. "The dogs."

"Actually sir, the dogs are fourth through eighth in command. The human leader is third. Strangely, the chicken is second in command."

"And I thought dogs in power of a resistance movement was dumb." Brian said. "The chicken really just takes the cake."

"I've never thought of it like that." The lady said.

"There's a reason this movement failed 5 times." Brian said. "And had that Danny character not saved the earth last year, you'd probably be in shambles again."

"I wouldn't really mention him when Mayor Goodway gets back." The lady said. "She's a little touchy about Mr. Sexbang."

"Noted." Brian said.

 _"I've gotta tell Dan._ " Brian thought.

"So I'll show you there?" The lady said.

"Sure." Brian said. "Why not."

They walked off, towards the large tower in the distance.

"Protip." The lady said. "Most of that's a big elevator. The building's not bigger than mine in usable space."

"Why would they do that?" Brian asked.

"To be flashy." The lady said. "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Brian." Brian said. "You?"

"Katie." The lady said. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too I guess." Brian said.

"We're off!" Katie said, despite the fact they had already started going there.


End file.
